The Flash Season Three
The Flash Season Three is the third season of The Flash. It deals with the Speed-Force, and a strange new villain that is some how connected to Barry. It is created by Andrew Kriesburg, and Steven S Deknight 2016-2017 Cast * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash-23/23 * Zoe Kravitz as Iris West- 22/23 * Forrest Whitaker as Lieutenant Joe West- 23/23 * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jax Brown- 23/23 * Anna Kendrick as Caitlyn Snow- 20/23 Recurring Characters * Roshon Fegan as Wally West / Kid Flash- 19/23 * Robbie Kay as Bart Allen / Impulse- 5/23 * Grant Gustin as Malcom Thawne / Cobalt Blue- 15/23 * Mark Pellegrino as The voice of The Black Flash * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow- 2/23 * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak- 2/23 * David Ramsey as John Diggle / Guardian- 1/23 * Willia Holland as Thea Queen / Speedy- 1/23 * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Mari McCabe- 3/23 Confirmed Plot Points * This season happens, right after Season Two's season Finale * Barry will train Wally to control his new-found abilities, and Wally becomes Kid Flash in Episode 9. * Crossovers between Season Five of Arrow, happen during early December. * Patty will chastise Barry for keeping secrets, and will learn his secret as The Flash. *Harrison Wells of Earth 2, returns in Episode 5. *Cobalt Blue is a clone of Barry, and is obsessed in killing him. Episodes # Bart warns Barry, about a dangerous speedster from the future called Cobalt Blue, Joe learns that Wally, has powers, like Barry. A Meta-Human called Dr. Alchemy captures Iris, and The Flash and Impulse must team up to save her, Meanwhile Patty begins to feel suspicious when Barry doesn't tell her things, and suspects that he's keeping a secret. # Livewire returns, and causes a major blackout throughout the city, forcing The Flash to track her down, but Weather Wizard also attacks the city, Jax has visions of Cobalt Blue killing someone close to Barry, but faints before we see who it is, Caitlyn receives a mysterious call. #A villain from the future called Chronos arrives in the Present, and says that if The Flash doesn't hand over Impulse in 24 hours, Central City will pay the price. The Flash and Impulse must join forces when Chronos takes over the Central News Station, where Iris and another reporter are hiding, Caitlyn tells Jax about the strange calls she's been getting. #Felicity returns to visit Barry, and meets Patty for the first time, Dr. Alchemy returns, and kills a scientist at Mercury Labs, Barry and Felicity go undercover as scientists to investigate the murder, Dr. Alchemy sets a trap for The Flash, and Felicity must rescue Barry, despite having no abilities. #Harrison Wells of Earth 2 returns, and reveals to Caitlyn that he needs her help, The Flash nearly gets killed by The Grid, when he infiltrates Star Labs, Cyborg ( Justin Baldoni) returns to help The Flash stop The Grid, once again, Jax has visions on an upcoming future event, which could become a hint, or a curse. #Bart decides to return home, as he needs to save his Future Central City, however Cobalt Blue arrives and calls out The Flash on national Television, Jax, Bart and Caitlyn warn Barry not to accept his challenge, but as The Flash he goes to fight Cobalt Blue, Cobalt Blue defeats The Flash, nearly killing him, While Patty goes on her car she sees an injured Flash, who reveals himself to be Barry. #Patty tends to Barry's injuries and confronts him about being The Flash, While Joe is on patrol he gets shot, and Barry decides to investigate the shooter, Barry suspects that Joe was shot by another cop. As The Flash he confronts the officer. Meanwhile Jax goes on a date with Mari McCabe. #Mari becomes targeted by an android called Amazo, and Jax suggests that she should go to The Flash for help, The Flash reveals himself as Barry and agrees to help her stop Amazo, the two lose, forcing The Flash to take her to Star City, so Green Arrow could help them. Amazo evolves and unleashes clones of himself. Felicity tracks Dr. Ivo and Amazo to Central City. In The End, Oliver, Felicity , Thea, Diggle, Laurel , Mari, Jax and Barry head to Central City. #It's Christmas, as Barry and Patty prepare to have Christmas at Joe's house, Wally tells Joe that he's ready to fight crime with Barry, and Joe disagrees. A strange speedster called The Black Flash attacks The Flash, forcing them on a race, across the city, Black Flash captures Patty, and and takes her to a Warehouse. Harrison reveals to Barry that Wally is ready to become a hero, and gives Wally a silver costume, The Flash and Wally team up to rescue Patty. Jax gives Wally an idea for a name. Cobalt Blue reveals that he looks just like Barry. #Bart brings the future Barry Allen to Central City, and tells Barry that Cobalt Blue is a clone created by him so there could always be a savior, but someone tampered with the DNA turning him evil. Meanwhile a Meta-Human named Tar-Pit attacks Patty, forcing The Flash, and Kid Flash to team up, and locate her. #Barry finds Cobalt Blue in a Clocktower. But it later turns out to be a Trap, and The Cobalt Blue happened to be a dummy. Meanwhile Cobalt Blue talks to Caitlin telling her that the future version of herself was the one who tampered with the DNA turning him into him. #Jax sees a vision of A Female Speedster arriving, and she is about to kill Barry. Meanwhile Caitlin tells Barry that the Future version of herself was the one that tampered with Cobalt's DNA making him evil. Meanwhile Captain Cold returns. # Category:Seasons Category:The Flash Category:Cancelled